Better Kunoichi
by Naomi-chan97
Summary: At the age of 5, young Sakura Haruno was declared missing after never returning home from the Academy. 2 years later, a young girl with long pink hair appeared unconscious just outside of Konoha village gates. The child was the missing Sakura Haruno. SasuSaku, NaruHina, Warning: OOC-ness, Not as hyper Naruto, Non-massacre Sasuke, Not as shy Hinata, God-like Sakura,
1. Prologue

Summary: At the age of 5, young Sakura Haruno was declared missing after never returning home from the Academy. All parents were worried out of their minds that their child could be next. 2 years later, a young girl with long pink hair appeared unconscious just outside of Konoha village gates. The child was the missing Sakura Haruno. When asked questions about what had happened to her, the girl would refuse to answer. 5 years after, strange events start happening, especially to Sakura and her teammates. Could this be because of Sakura? What does it have to do with her past? SasuSaku, NaruHina,

Warning: OOC-ness, Not as hyper Naruto, Non-massacre Sasuke, Not as shy Hinata, God-like Sakura,

* * *

7 years ago…

"Lord Hokage!" a panicked voice yelled as two people ran into the Hokage's office, completely ignoring the fact that the Hokage was holding a meeting.

"Towa, Emi, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. We are in the middle of a very important meeting," the Hokage responded in his wise, elderly voice.

"Lord Hokage, you don't understand! Our daughter hasn't come home from the Academy yet!" the woman, Emi, said.

"We went to the school and Iruka said that she left at regular time with everybody else. We also ran around the village and tried sensing her but she's nowhere to be found," Towa said.

"Just because your child ran away, you interrupt our meeting?" one of the Elders said harshly.

"Silence," the Hokage responded. "This is very serious. One of my top ANBU's children is missing. And, if he couldn't sense her anywhere, she has most likely been kidnapped…. I will send out more ANBU to try and find her. If she is not located in the village, there's not much we can do until we get a lead."

Towa nodded but Emi wasn't having it.

"You expect me to just sit here while you might _not_ find my child?" Emi hissed.

Towa quickly grabbed his wife's shoulders to stop her. "Honey, they will find her. And I'm going out to search again. I promise you, I'll bring her home."

Emi looked into his eyes and knew he was telling the truth. She nodded and wrapped her arms around his torso, wanting comfort in her time of panic. He wrapped his arms around her as well.

"We will find her," the Hokage promised.

* * *

5 years ago…

Towa and his squad were running through the forest towards Konoha. They had just completed a mission and were disappointed to find that their lead towards finding his daughter was false.

In the corner of his eye, Towa saw a flash of light. Quickly stopping, his teammate followed suit. They all gave him questioning glances behind their masks but said nothing.

Towa walked over towards where the light had appeared and looked around, hoping to find the source. He gasped when he saw a ten year old child that looked like a younger version of his wife and an older version of his daughter laying unconscious at the base of a tree with a strange purple cat staring at them while flicking it's tale back and forth.

_"You saw my signal,''_ they heard a womanly voice

The ANBU looked around, on guard. They didn't sense any other presence around them.

The cat got up and walked towards Towa.

_"'twas me. I understand that it is strange for a feline to talk but I am a ninja cat. I have helped this young girl return here and wish only for her safety,"_ the womanly voice appeared again.

"Why did you bring her here?" one of the ANBU asked.

_"She always spoke of Konoha,"_ the cat responded.

Towa nodded and gently picked up the little girl. He and his team began running towards Konoha and the cat followed.

About three miles from Konoha gates, Towa felt the little girl in his arms shift.

"Daddy?" a weak voice came from her.

"Sakura?" Towa asked in a gentle tone.

She nodded and put her hand up to reach for Towa's mask. The ANBU watched in shock as their leader allowed this small girl to pull his mask off.

"Daddy, it is you," she smiled weakly at him.

"Oh, Kami! Sakura," Towa pulled her closer to him in a protective hug.

"Taichou, is this the girl we were trying to find?" one of the ANBU asked.

"Yes," Towa responded as he knelt down to the cat. "Thank you for taking care of my daughter.

_"'twas my pleasure,"_ the cat responded.

* * *

At Konoha Gates…

A woman with pink hair and emerald eyes waited patiently for her husband's ANBU team to return, hopefully with their missing baby girl. She began to get worried as the time her husband told her he'd be home came and went without a care.

She was about to leave when she saw four silhouettes in the distance, one much small than the others, and the one in the center seemed to be carrying something.

The group was able to be seen clearly in a matter of five minutes and what she saw made her heart sing.

Her husband and his squad were being followed by a strange purple cat and her husband's mask was off. In his arms was a small girl who looked a little skinny and short for her age but the girl had long pastel pink hair. She couldn't see the girl's eyes because the girl was playing with Towa's mask.

She saw the girl look towards her and bring the mask down.

"Mommy!" the girl yelled happily.

Emi watched with joy as Towa placed the small girl on the ground and the girl ran to her with open arms.

"Sakura!" Emi gasped in joy when the young girl jumped into her arms.

"I told you I'd bring her home," Towa said with a smile on his face as he approached his family.

* * *

Sakura's Pokemon:

1. Espeon- Espeon and Sakura share a psychic connection. Espeon never leaves Sakura's side and has become sort of a Ninja Cat (at least that's the excuse to her powers).

2. Cherrim- Cherrim, as a Cherubi, thought Sakura was a Cherrim because of her pink hair and followed her around. Sakura fed her and the two instantly grew a bond.

3. Milotic- Sakura found Milotic as a Feebas. Feebas was on the side of a lake severely injured with Beedrill coming forward to attack it. Sakura saved Feebas and nursed it back to health.

4. Flareon- Sakura saw Flareon in a city when it was an Eevee. It was digging through a garbage can looking for food so she supplied food and brought it to a Pokemon center. Afterwards, the Eevee followed Sakura everywhere.

5. Lopunny- Lopunny was the runt of the Buneary pack and was shunned. Sakura came and helped Lopunny become strong and evolve, so Lopunny is very loyal.

6. Togekiss- Sakura hatched Togekiss when it was still an egg and bottle fed it as a Togepi. When Sakura arrived at the gates of Konoha, unconscious, she still had a baby Togepi so she had to keep the baby a secret from her parents. Due to this, Sakura and Togekiss have a very strong relationship.

* * *

A/N: Okay, tell me what you think. This is my first Pokemon Naruto xover on fanfiction besides one that got pretty bad reviews. Not all of them were bad but I like to please everybody and there were enough bad ones for me to delete the story from Fanfiction.

No flames please.

Digital pocky and Gaara cookies for everyone who reviews!

Gaara: Gaara... cookies?

Me: What? They're good! And they have crack-

Everyone: What?

Me: You didn't let me finish! I was going to say "and they have cracked M&M's in them"! Jeez! And you people say _I_ never listen. ANYWAY:

Review!


	2. Chapter 1

Present day…

A girl with flowing, waist length pink hair, emerald eyes, and pale skin walked into the classroom, followed closely by her purple ninja cat.

_"Espeon, are you sure you want to be here today? I'm just getting assigned my team and meeting my sensei,"_ Sakura thought.

_"I am sure, mistress. I would also like to meet your teammates,"_ the purple cat responded through telepathy.

_"Alright,"_ Sakura responded.

The two walked to the seat closest to the window in the middle of the room and sat down.

Not long after, a boy with black hair and eyes walked into the room, followed by a million squealing girls.

_"Oh, great. The mob of rabid fangirls is here again," _Sakura thought distastefully.

_"But you like the boy they're following,"_ Espeon responded thoughtfully.

_"But I'd never admit it,"_ Sakura thought, looking away from the mob of girls and Sasuke walk to Sasuke's usual seat, which was right in front of Sakura's seat.

A few minutes later, Iruka-sensei came in and told everyone to take their seats.

"Alright, now that you're all seated, I will tell you whose team your are on. Now… Team 7 is Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Hinata Hyuuga," everyone gasped.

"Why do those two get to be on Sasuke-kun's team?!" the fangirls screeched.

"The Hokage put the teams together," Iruka quickly said, not wanting to face the wrath of rabid fangirls. "Now, team 8 is Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Sai."

"How come we get all dudes?!" Kiba complained.

"Will you SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH?!" Iruka yelled. Iruka then went on to finish the rest of the names. (meaning nothing else has changed) Once he was finished, Iruka said, "You will all meet your sensei's after lunch."

"Hinata," Sakura called after Iruka left the room to let the students eat.

"Yes, Sakura-san?" Hinata asked in a quiet voice.

"Please, don't add the formalities, and would you like to eat lunch with me and Espeon?" Sakura asked as the cat propped itself on her shoulder and gently nuzzled her neck.

"Sure," Hinata let a shy smile appear onto her face.

The two girls then proceeded to eat lunch.

"So, how weird is it that we were put on a group of four?" Sakura asked before taking another bite of her lunch.

"Totally. I just thought that it was a mistake at first but I guess we're just together because they had an extra student," Hinata said as she pet Espeon.

"Yeah. It will be nice to have a girl to talk to, though," Sakura said.

"Yeah. It would just be weird explaining everything to the guys by myself," Hinata said.

"Definitely," Sakura agreed.

* * *

3 hours later…

"Ugh! When is our sensei going to get here?!" Naruto complained/yelled.

"How should we know?" Sakura asked, getting irritated at the blonde boy's constant jabbering.

"Sakura-chan is r-right, Naruto-kun. P-patience is an i-important part of being a n-ninja," Hinata said.

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered.

"Why is everyone against me?!" Naruto cried.

"Because you're an idiot," Sasuke said.

"Fine! I guess I'll prank sensei by myself!" Naruto said as he grabbed the chalk board eraser and set it at the top of the door.

_"He's really an idiot, isn't he?" _Espeon asked.

_"Yep,"_ Sakura responded.

A few minutes later the door opened and the eraser landed on someone's head. Just… not who they were expecting.

"Nii-san?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke," Itachi acknowledged. "I see Naruto's still an idiot."

"HEY!" Naruto yelled in offense.

"What are you doing here, Uchiha-san? I thought you were in ANBU," Sakura said.

"I was. But, I decided to take on a job as a genin instructor. I, however, was too young to have a group by myself so I am your sensei's teaching assistant," Itachi explained.

"Like a student teacher?" Hinata asked.

"Exactly," Itachi said.

"Well, it explains why there's four of us," Sasuke said.

"So, where is our sensei?" Naruto asked.

"He wants us to meet him on the roof," Itachi said before poofing away.

"Hey, Teme! I'll race you!" Naruto said before running out the door, causing Sasuke to chase him.

Hinata sighed, about to follow.

"Wait," Sakura said wait a smirk, causing the girl to pause. "I know how to get there much quicker."

Espeon's eyes glowed purple, as did the gem on her head, and the two girls plus the cat appeared on the roof, momentarily shocking their two senseis.

"See," Sakura said. "I told you we would get here quicker."

It took another moment before both boys crashed through the door leading to the roof.

"I got here first!" both declared before glaring at each other.

Sakura and Hinata snickered at the two while the two senseis just smirked.

Hearing snickers that were two high pitched to be male, the two genin turned and were shocked to see the two girls sitting in front of their senseis.

"HOW DID YOU GET HERE SO FAST?!" Naruto freaked out.

"We teleported," Sakura said as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Well, Sakura teleported us," Hinata said shyly.

Espeon yawned and curled up in Sakura's lap for a cat nap as Hinata said this.

"You know how to teleport?" Sasuke asked, shocked. He had tried learning to teleport but it had taken to much of his chakra. How could this _girl_ know how to do it when he couldn't? (A/N: I'm sorry if this offends the female readers. Sasuke isn't sexist in this. He is merely mad that someone his age beat him in learning something. He will get better in the next few chapters. I would never make one of my main characters, especially a guy, sexist. I'm all about feminine equality and I think it is unfair that guys get most of the credit. That's why I make girls my main characters. To anyone who objects to this, I only have one thing to say to them. It is a quote from Daniel Tosh. "nana-nana boo-boo. Stick your head in doo-doo")

"Yeah. My dad is ANBU captain, after all," Sakura said. "Second only to your brother, here, in the ANBU force."

Sasuke just glared at her.

Seeing this, she stuck her tongue out childishly.

"Alright then," the man with the gravity defying silver hair said. "Why don't we introduce ourselves?"

"You go first," Naruto said.

"Alright. My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes are none of your business. I have a lot of hobbies and, as for dreams… I have them at night," he said with a sarcastic grin.

_"We only learned his name,"_ Espeon said.

_"Don't rub it in,"_ Sakura thought.

"You first," Kakashi pointed to Naruto.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen making fun of teme, and ramen! I dislike teme and being made fun of. My hobbies are training and eating ramen and my dream is to become Hokage! That way everyone will like and respect me!" Naruto said.

"Alright, you next, emo look alike to Itachi," Kakashi pointed to Sasuke.

Sasuke growled. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like a lot of things, I hate many things, including Pinky. My hobby is training and my dream is to take over Uchiha Police Corp."

"Shy girl next," Kakashi pointed to Hinata.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga," Hinata started quietly. "I like spending time with friends and dislike my clan's beliefs. My hobby is training and my dream is to change the ego-centric beliefs of the Hyuuga clan."

"Interesting. And finally, Pinky," Kakashi said.

"My name is Sakura and this is Espeon. I like reading and spending time with friends. Dislike being called _pinky_ and emo duck butt over there." Sasuke glared at her. "My hobbies are training and spending time with Espeon and my dream is to make the world a better, safer place with no fighting or wars."

"Interesting," Kakashi said.

"Is that all you can say?" Sakura asked.

"Interesting," Kakashi muttered.

"OH NO! Sensei's broken!" Sakura pulled a mallet out of seemingly thin air and whack Kakashi on the head.

He fell backwards and groaned in pain.

"Oops. I broked him more," Sakura said, causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"Since Kakashi is incapable at the moment, training starts at five a.m. sharp and don't eat breakfast. You'll throw up if you do," Itachi said before he and Kakashi poofed away.

"Okay, so training starts at eight and eat breakfast!" Sakura giggled before she and Espeon disappeared.

"She's strange," Hinata muttered.

"Definitely," Sasuke and Naruto responded.

* * *

A/N: Okay... Bit of a random ending but... I kind of like Sakura better as a spazz.

Sasuke: Only you would.

Me: Do you want me to get Sakura in here? _And_ Rayquaza?!

Sasuke: I'm good. No need to get the dragon... or both of them...

Rayquaza: I will rip your head off...

Sasuke: (*runs away like a scared little girl as Rayqquaza chases him, trying to Dragon Rage his sorry butt*)

Me: (*Sigh) you gotta love the power of a psycho author. Okay, Sakura do the disclaimer.

Sakura: Naomi-chan97 owns nothing! If she did, I would be bad-ass and Sasuke wouldn't have a 20 m pole up his butt... Oh, and Itachi would be a good guy who always made cookies!

Itachi: I do that anyway. Review!

Me: and I will send you virtual Itachi cookies! (*takes bite*) mm! Chocolate chips and M&M's


	3. Chapter 2

The next morning…

"Not only are both of our senseis late but so is our last teammate," Sasuke grumbled angrily.

"She wasn't kidding when she said 'eight'," Naruto said when he saw their teammate lazily walking towards them with a Ninja cat hot on her trail.

"Hey guys!" Sakura said happily. She then saw the bags under her teammates eyes. "So, you guys didn't take me seriously?"

"Why would we?" Sasuke said with a yawn.

"Because! It was obvious that our senseis were trying to trick us. A shinobi needs energy, so why would they tell us not to eat anything? And the time was suspicious too. Why would they want us to be up at five when we need energy? They're trying to use our fatigue against us," Sakura said.

Her teammates were shocked. It was true!

"But, I guess you guys are lucky," Sakura said.

"How are we lucky?" Naruto asked, depressed that he was tricked.

"I brought bentos for you guys," Sakura said, pulling three bentos out of seemingly nowhere. "Eat up!"

Naruto and Hinata graciously took the bentos but Sasuke just glared at Sakura. He didn't like the fact that this girl was beating him in chakra control, but now scenario analyzing as well?

"Come on, Mr. Emo-Duck-Butt. You need your energy too," Sakura said, handing him the bento. Sasuke glared at her before reluctantly eating the food.

* * *

30 minutes later…

"Good, everyone's here," Kakashi said as he and Itachi walked into the training grounds.

"Sensei's a meanie!" Sakura said as she pulled out her mallet, only for Naruto, Hinata and Espeon to hold her back while she kept screaming "Let me at 'em! Let me at 'em!"

"Okay, so while Sakura is being detained, I will tell everyone what today's training is about," Kakashi smiled causing everyone to sweatdrop. "Today is survival training. The objective is to get one of these bells before lunch."

"But there's only three," Naruto said.

"Exactly. One of you will be sent back to the Academy," Itachi smirked when he heard the genin gasp.

"But that's not fair. We all passed and all got a headband," Sakura said.

"Yes, but that was only to see who had potential," Itachi explained.

"So, one of us is going back to the academy?" Hinata asked, shocked.

"Yes," Kakashi said. "Whoever doesn't get a bell will be sent back to the academy."

Sakura and Espeon looked at each other. Sakura didn't want to be left back at the academy, but she also didn't want to ruin anybody else's chances of being a ninja. She knew she'd have to pick one or the other.

_"What do you decide?"_ Espeon asked.

Sakura turned to her and shook her head. She knew what she had to do.

"Alright, in this training you must come at me with killer intent. You must also get passed Itachi, who will be scoping you out in the forest. Begin," Kakashi said, causing all of the kids to run into the trees besides Naruto.

"You're fight is with me, old man! I'll get one of those bells!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You know, the class clown is often the weakest link in a group," Kakashi said as he pulled out an orange book.

"Grrrr!" Naruto growled before attacking.

"Lesson one; taijutsu," Kakashi said before disappearing and reappearing behind Naruto. "THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!"

Everyone who was watching sweatdropped as Kakashi poked Naruto in the butt.

_"Are you sure Naruto's the only idiot on this team?" _Espeon asked.

_"I'm not so sure anymore," _Sakura thought with a sweatdrop. _"Okay, time for a distraction to get Naruto out of there."_

Sakura and Espeon rushed onto the field. Espeon used flash and blinded Kakashi while Sakura pushed Naruto behind a tree before the two disappeared again.

_"Alright. Now it's time to check on Sasuke and Itachi,"_ Sakura decided.

_"Yes mistress,"_ Espeon said.

The two silently ran through the forest in the direction of Sasuke and Itachi's chakras.

She found them about 10 meters away and masked her chakra.

The two were standing there, panting. Well, Sasuke was. Itachi was standing there, unaffected. Sakura knew this made Sasuke mad.

Sasuke growled before sending a fire ball at Itachi, who skillfully jumped over it before rushing towards Sasuke with a kunai.

Sakura decided it was time to intervene.

_"Espeon, Shadow ball,"_ Sakura commanded.

The cat did as commanded and sent the ball of dark auras towards Itachi before the two ran off, trying not to give away their location.

Itachi backed away in shock as he saw the ball of pulsing shadows move in his direction. This was no jutsu he'd ever seen before!

He dodge it, only to have it scrape across his pants leg. Itachi was shocked to find that it completely destroyed his pants where it had touched it.

Sasuke looked around, wondering where that attack had come from and if he could locate who did it. He was mad to find that he couldn't sense any chakra or find whomever it was.

He knew Itachi was trying to do the same thing and, by the irritated look on his face, was failing as well.

_"Now to Hinata,"_ Sakura said as she ran through the forest with Espeon hot on her heels.

* * *

A/N: Hey! Sorry it's soooo short and took so long to update. I have some serious writer's block and it took me all this time just to get this little bit.

Sasuke: That's because you're an idiot.

Me: You are very rude, you know!

Sasuke: So? That doesn't make up for the fact you're an idiot.

Me: Ita-kun! Sasuke's being mean to me!

Itachi: Why are you being mean to the woman who pays us?

Sasuke: She _pays_you?!

The two silently ran through the forest in the direction of Sasuke and Itachi's chakras.

She found them about 10 meters away and masked her chakra.

The two were standing there, panting. Well, Sasuke was. Itachi was standing there, unaffected. Sakura knew this made Sasuke mad.

Sasuke growled before sending a fire ball at Itachi, who skillfully jumped over it before rushing towards Sasuke with a kunai.

Sakura decided it was time to intervene.

"Espeon, Shadow ball,"

Sakura commanded.

The cat did as commanded and sent the ball of dark auras towards Itachi before the two ran off, trying not to give away their location.

Itachi backed away in shock as he saw the ball of pulsing shadows move in his direction. This was no jutsu he'd ever seen before!

He dodge it, only to have it scrape across his pants leg. Itachi was shocked to find that it completely destroyed his pants where it had touched it.

Sasuke looked around, wondering where that attack had come from and if he could locate who did it. He was mad to find that he couldn't sense any chakra or find whomever it was.

He knew Itachi was trying to do the same thing and, by the irritated look on his face, was failing as well.

"Now to Hinata,"

Sakura said as she ran through the forest with Espeon hot on her heels.

* * *

A/N: I'm soooooo sorry for not updating in a while... and the fact that this chapter is short. I've had some extreme writer's block and I've been stuck babysitting my little sisters and my nephew. _And_ I've been cleaning my death trap of a room and black hole of a closet.

Sasuke: You really are an idiot, aren't you?

Me: Well, you're rude!

Sasuke: That doesn't make up for the fact that you're an idiot.

Me: Ita-kun! Sasuke's being mean to me!

Itachi: Why are you being mean, foolish little brother? Especially to the woman who pays us.

Sasuke: She _pays_ you?! She threatened me!

Me: (*holds up machete*) Wanna repeat that, duck boy?

Sasuke: (*gulp*) No ma'am.

Me: Good. Now, REVIEW OR I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH! If you'd like to fax me press the star key


End file.
